geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stereo Madness
Stereo Madness (pl. Stereofoniczne Szaleństwo) to pierwszy etap w Geometry Dash oraz Geometry Dash Lite, który rozpoczyna jego rozgrywkę. Jest on dostępny od samego początku gry. Plansza wprowadza graczy w rozgrywkę Geometry Dash, zawierając w sobie głównie same podstawowe przeszkody i łatwe do ominięcia kolce. Poziom po raz pierwszy ukazuje również formę statku, która pozwala na większą kontrolę ruchów oraz lot. Co ciekawe, ów etap jest uważany za nieco trudniejszy od swego następcy. Stereo Madness zajmuje około 1 minutę i 25 sekund (long). Opis Stereo Madness rozpoczyna się od podstawowej kostki, napotykającej kolce i proste przeszkody. Potem wskakujesz kolejno po coraz to wyższych platformach, a następnie pokonujesz kolejne proste przeszkody, głównie pojedyncze kolce. Później wskakujesz po platformach i wpadasz do portalu statku - musisz w nim ominąć tylko kilka przeszkód, przez większość czasu mając możliwość dotykania podłogi i sufitu. Po wypadnięciu z portalu kostki skaczesz po słupkach, by po pewnym czasie powrócić na ziemię. Tło staje się czerwone a plansza trochę trudniejsza. Czasami przeskakujesz nad podwójnymi lub potrójnymi kolcami. Następnie lecisz statkiem przez szerokie tunele; dwa z nich są kolczaste. Potem lecisz do mety. Monety Sekretne Monety w poziomie dodano dopiero w aktualizacji 1.6. * Pierwsza moneta znajduje się w 50%. Wskakując po kolumnach, można zauważyć przerwę w ostatniej i przedostatniej kolumnie. Nie wskakuj na nie, tylko spadnij w dół i wskocz na dolną część ostatniego słupa bądź omiń jedynie skok na ostatni słup, aby zdobyć pieniążek. * Druga moneta znajduje się w 75%. Napotykając kilka cienkich platform, dalej zauważamy łagodne "schodki" stworzone z bloków. Wskocz na nie, a nad ostatnim zauważysz monetę. Wskocz na nią, aby uniknąć rozbicia się o kolec. * Ostatnia moneta znajduje się w 98% (sekretne przejście można znaleźć przy 89%). Przechodząc drugą sekwencję ze statkiem, zwróć uwagę na górną część planszy. Przy pierwszym suficie z cierniami unieś się do góry, mieszcząc się w brakującym, ciemnym bloku. Będzie on niesolidny i naprowadzi statek na portal, który zwróci kamerę na ukryte przejście. Omiń przeszkody, a na końcu tunelu natrafisz na ostatnią monetę. Tuż za nią znajduje się linia mety. Ciekawostki * Jeżeli gracz rozbije się dwukrotnie o pierwszy kolec, na ekranie pojawi się wiadomość "Tap to jump over the spikes" (kliknij, aby przeskoczyć kolce). * Etap wymaga minimum 77 skoków. * RobTop przed pierwszą monetą zrobił dziurę w dwóch słupach, aby można było dojść do pieniążka, jednak wiele graczy używa tylko jednej dziury. * Dostanie się do ostatniej monety jest wyjątkowo trudne jak na pierwszy etap. Początkowo znajdowało się tam więcej kolców (1.6 - 1.8), jednak gracze uważali, iż ów przejście jest zbyt ciężkie jak na początek. RobTop wkrótce postanowił usunąć niektóre kolce w tunelach (w wersji 1.9). * Trzecia moneta wprowadza także niski i miniaturowy kolec oraz gwiazdę reagującą na rytm, które zostały wprowadzone formalnie dopiero w wersjach 1.3 i 1.4. * Poziom ten jest jedynym oficjalnym etapem, który używa portalu w celu pionowego przesunięcia ekranu. Zostało to użyte w przejściu do trzeciej monety. * Stereo Madness jest jedynym poziomem z pierwszych dziewięciu etapów, mającym trudność zachowaną od zawsze, podczas gdy inne zostały "zdegradowane" po publikacji aktualizacji 1.9. * Krazyman50 stworzył i zweryfikował ekstremalnie trudną parodię poziomu pt. Conical Depression. Galeria ScreenShot z gameplayu levela Stereo Madness.jpg|Druga przeszkoda na drodze kostki SM1Coin.jpg|Lokalizacja pierwszego pieniążka SM2Coin.jpg|Umiejscowienie drugiej monety SM3Coin.jpg|Lokalizacja ostatniej spośród nich WyglądSM.jpg|Wygląd w menu Lvl1MenuBeta.png|Pierwotny wygląd menu poziomu z filmu "Geometry Jump - Icon Kit Preview" Film thumb|center|335px Kategoria:Poziomy Easy Kategoria:Poziomy oryginalne Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Poziomy z 2013 roku